


The Other Side Is Lighter

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Female Kana - Freeform, Gen, Grima's Adventures In Manakete Rearing, Male Gimurei | Grima, Mentioned Corrin, Mentioned Kana, Mentioned Robin - Freeform, Mentioned Sophia, Not Beta Read, Reference To Prior Installment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima chats with one of his fellow dragons in the courtyard.





	The Other Side Is Lighter

**Author's Note:**

> how long has it been since i wrote
> 
> do i even still know how to write?

It was not often that the fell dragon found himself perplexed. In fact it was...

Never.

This had never happened before.

Grima's newfound confusion found his smaller vessel idling in a tree (upside down, to his shame, though the world truly did look fascinating from this angle) wondering exactly where things had started to go wrong.

He knew that his current vexation had started after the chance meeting with that half-dragon mage (Sophia, he'd learned in the days following after), but she'd spoken as if some change had occurred within him before even then.

Had there? Perhaps he'd been a bit soft on these mortals, but so far they hadn't done anything too offensive to his sensibilities. Grima was a dark god yes, but he was still a god. He could be nice to the mortals if he felt like it.

A slight rustling of grass beneath his tree alerted the fell dragon to company. He looked down (up?) at the courtyard beneath him and found two large eyes staring back up at him.

"Hullo," the female Kana said. "Can I sit here?"

Grima felt his smaller self blink.  That was.  Odd. He wasn't particularly aware of any reason that someone would seek him out, unless they wished to curry his favor.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause Papa's away on patrol and Mama's busy in the training tower, and Kana said you were nice to spend time with."

Kana? But this wa—oh. The  _male_  Kana. The fell dragon stretched his memory back. When had he ever interacted with the male Kana? Had the child just gotten him confused with Robin? Ugh, it wouldn't be the first time someone had done that.  "Did he now?" Grima said, rolling his eyes.  "And what drove him to that conclusion?"

"I dunno. He said you'd eat him if he told me. Are you gonna eat him?"

Grima blinked again. He blinked and... found a smile stretching out across his face. Oh.  _Oh_ , that's right.

"I might," he admitted, perhaps a bit conspiratorially.

"Aw, but he didn't even say anything!"

"So? I'm a god, I can be mean to the mortals if I feel like it." The fell dragon rolled off of his perch in the tree, landing on his feet with a slight rustling of grass. The sudden change from upside down to rightside up had him wobbling somewhat.  Oh well.  He settled down cross-legged in the grass and patted a spot by his side for the smaller dragon to join him.

"But before I do anything rash," Grima said, smile stretching even farther, "What else does Kana say about me?"


End file.
